Kiss me in the Rain
by spiritmind675
Summary: Takano-san does the stupidest things sometimes...


**A/N: Sooo...this is my first SIH fic, well first published-the real first one I started earlier...but that's for another time ^^**

**This was inspired when upon leaving my dorm for dinner I found it was freezing cold and raining outside =.= joy...but instead of going back to get a jacket and whatnot I continued on and came across someone standing causually by a bike rack in this god awful weather smoking and thought 'wtf? why are you out here? go back inside!'**

**So yeah-you see where I'm going ne? I hope you enjoy this! n.n**

**This fic is MalexMale-don't like, don't read, don't waste my time with a flame. Please and thank you!**

* * *

><p>"What the <em>hell <em>are you still doing out here?"

Takano Masamune turned his head slightly, surprised to see his neighbor-having thought he'd left earlier, "Having a smoke." he answered calmly, "And yourself?"

Ignoring the last part Ritsu hissed, "Having a _smoke_? It's _raining _out here Takano-san! And freezing too!" he added, drawing his own coat closer to himself as he huddled under his umbrella.

Smirking Takano looked back once more, "Are you worried about me Onodera?" he teased, hiding his delight at the brunet's concern.

Emerald eyes widened and a faint blush fanned across his cheeks as he glanced away mumbling, "Of course not idiot! It's just common sense! And besides if you get sick you'll have to stay home! You won't be able to work and on top of that I'll have to check in on you-"

"Would you really?" the other male interrupted, an interested gleam in his hazel eyes, "In that case maybe I'll stay out just a bit longer."

Scowling Ritsu glared at the sidewalk, "Don't get any ideas! If I didn't you'd be bothering me anyway!"

While Takano had to conceed to that he still pointed out one thing, "You didn't tell me to get out of the rain again though-do you secretly want me sick so you can nurse me back to health?"

"Baka! As if!" throwing a glare his way Ritsu attempted to sidestep the dark haired male, "I'm going home!"

"Well then, in that case," Takano said, snatching the umbrella from Ritsu's grip, "I suppose I can go with you." he finished, stepping closer so said umbrella covered them both.

"Hey, give that back!" Ritsu demanded, failing to retrieve his umbrella as Takano held it above his reach, "Takano-san you jerk!" he fumed, unconciously grabbing the other's shoulder for balance as he tip-toed to reach the umbrella.

But Takano noticed, and didn't hesitate to wrap his free arm around his subordinate's waist, "You don't mean that." he murmured silkily, face inches away fom the brunett's.

"Y-yes I do!" Ritsu stammered, tensing at the close proximity, "Let go of me Takano-!"

His protest were quickly stopped as Takano's lips met his.

"Stop it!" he demanded, turning his face away from the dark haired male, "I mean it Takano!" he insisted, trying to twist away.

Dropping the umbrella in favor of entwining his fingers through Ritsu's hair he whispered, "No.",roughly twisting the brunet's head so he could capture the younger male's lips once more.

Ritsu yelped at the sudden treatment, giving the other male the perfect oppurtunity to ravish his mouth, and for his part, Ritsu struggled to break away to no avail, terrified they would be seen-though who would be out in such weather?

But the strong hands holding him in place, the persistant and firm lips on his own, had him second guessing why exactly he wanted to get away.

Before he could fall compliant though Takano released him, stepping back and causually reaching for the umbrella, "You coming?" he asked, arching an eyebrow at the green-eyed male.

Still slightly dazed Ritsu blinked, "O-of course I am! That's mine to begin with!" he pointed out, glad to have his anger to focus on.

"Yeah yeah, just hurry up before you get sick."

"_NANI?_ You were the one stupid enough to just stand out here for a _smoke_!" he protested furiously.

"And now you're standing out here just to complain." Takano said flatly.

Struggling for words that were insulting enough Ritsu only glared at the other male, stubbornly standing in the rain.

"Oh for the love of..." rolling his eyes Takano looped his arm once more around Ritsu's waist, tugging him close to his side as he started walking towards the train station.

"Oi! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Keeping you out of the rain." Takano replied innocently, though the smirk on his lips was anything but.

"Liar! Pervert! _Let go of me!_" Ritsu demanded, blushing as Takano's grip only tightened.

"Never again."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sooo...good? Bad? Meh? None of the above? I had fun writing this-even if it was a bit awkward to start since I wasn't too sure how it would turn out...so...feedback would be greatly appreciated!...Pretty please~? ^^**


End file.
